HOPS / Naru210
Episode Summary HOPS: The Los Angeles Police Department tracks down a runaway Easter Bunny. Naru210: Naruto is sent to the only place that can tolerate a spoiled brat like him: Beverly Hills. Segments thumb|300px|right|HOPS / Naru210 #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the Easter Bunny returns home but missed his flight. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[HOPS|'HOPS']] (Movie Parody of HOP ''/ TV Parody of ''COPS) #Animated Marginals segment #Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Reading Womb (Ad Parody of the Reading Room) (Ad Parodies segment) #Boy and Yeti on thin ice (Cartoon) #MAD Ask the Celebrity (Shakira, Zac Efron, and Katy Perry are featured) (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Run-over man gets turned into an airplane and flies to hospital (Animated by Don Martin) #Soul Tron (TV Parody of Soul Train ''/ Movie Parody of ''Tron) (Ad Parodies segment) #Astronaut meet Swimmer (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Island (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Cullen Clear (Spoof on Edward Cullen ''from ''Twilight ''/ Ad Parody of Clean & Clear) (Ad Parodies segment) #Keebler Elf and Friends on Strike (Parody of Keebler) (Cartoon) #[[Naru210|'Naru210']] (TV Parody of Naruto and ''90210) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the seventh and last episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *The segment in this episode, "HOPS," is an Easter special. *This is the third time someone speaks in an animated marginals. First was [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']], second was''' [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'''Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor]]. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Coincidentally, this episode aired the same month the live-action/CGI HOP movie was released. *This was the first time MAD spoofed Bugs Bunny. They also spoofed Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Gossamer, and Speedy Gonzales. *Fourth appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']]' ' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *This episode was not a full Easter special, and neither is [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']]. *This episode was occasionally the MAD Season 2 Premiere, but it wasn't either. [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] is the MAD Season 2 Premiere, which premiered on August 22, 2011. *This is the fourth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The previous one were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/S%27UP_/_Mouse_M.D. S'UP / Mouse M.D.] *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' Voices *Hugh Davidson - Julian Casablancas and Camera Man *Mikey Day - E.B., Kid with Zits, and Zac Efron *Grey DeLisle - Woman, Erin Silver, Teenager, and Shakira *Larry Dorf - David Hasselhoff and Navid Shirazi *Rachel Ramras - Naruto, Adriana Tate-Duncan, and Katy Perry *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Trix Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Hokage, Teddy Montgomery, Ryan Matthews, and the MAD News anchor *Brody Stevens - Cop *Gary Anthony Williams - E.B.'s Dad, MAD Ask the Celebrity Announcer, and Tron Cornelius Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes